cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
David Oyelowo
David Oyelowo (1976 - ) Film Deaths *''A Sound of Thunder (2005)'' [Marcus Payne]: Killed by the hybrid creatures when he stays behind, sacrificing himself so the others can escape. (Thanks to ND) *''The Last King of Scotland (2006)'' [Dr. Junju]: Shot to death by Forest Whitaker's soldiers. (Thanks to ND) *''Rise of the Planet of the Apes (2011)'' [Steven Jacobs]: Killed in a helicopter crash when the ape Koba (Christopher Gordon) kicks the wrecked helicopter off the Golden Gate Bridge. (Thanks to Tommy and ND) *''Jack Reacher (2012)'' [Emerson]: Shot in the head by Tom Cruise while David is trying to use Rosamund Pike as a shield. (Thanks to Tommy and ND) *''Red Tails'' (2012) [Joe 'Lightning' Little]: Killed in a plane crash after being shot down during a battle (he manages to shoot down a German flying ace before dying). (Thanks to Tommy) *''Interstellar (2014)'' [School Principal]: Likely dies (off-screen) in the space of time between Matthew McConaughey's space journey. *''Selma (2014)'' [Martin Luther King Jr.]: Shot to death (off-screen) three years after the final scene; his death is mentioned in the on-screen text at the end of the film. *''Nightingale (2015)'' [Peter Snowden]: Most likely shot to death by police when he goes outside to confront them with an unloaded shotgun. *''A United Kingdom (2016)'' [Seretse Khama]: Dies from cancer (off-screen) many years after the events of the film and buried alongside Rosamund Pike; his death is mentioned in the closing text. *''The Cloverfield Paradox (2018)'' Kiel: Dies when the part of the spaceship he is on, is projected out into deep space. TV Deaths *''Spooks: Episode 3.10 MI-5 (2004)'' [Danny Hunter]: Shot in the head by Zubin Varla, after David insults and provokes Zubin to stop him from killing Olga Sosnovska. (Thanks to Milan) *''Les Miserables: Episode 6 (2019) ''[Inspector Javert] Commits suicide by jumping into the Seine. *''The Lion Guard: The Battle of the Pride Lands (2019; animated)'' [Scar]: Voicing a fiery spirit, he is extingushed by rain from Kion (Max Charles) and the Great Lions of the past. Notable Connections *Husband of Jessica Oyelowo Gallery Tumblr inline p8ixhe5wWx1qdawwj 1280.png|David Oyelowo's death in Rise of the Planet of the Apes Battle_for_the_pride_lands_(676).png|David Oyelowo's animated death in 'The Lion Guard: Battle for the Pride Lands' Category:Actors Category:Actors who died in Christopher Nolan Movies Category:Actors who died in Tom Cruise Movies Category:Directors Category:Producers Category:Voice Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Black British actors and actresses Category:1976 Births Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Christian Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by helicopter crash Category:Death scenes by suicide by cop or criminal Category:Death scenes by plane crash Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Historical death scenes Category:Death scenes by cancer Category:People who died in a Planet of the Apes film Category:Actors who died in Peter Hyams Movies Category:Star Wars cast members Category:Actors who died in Cloverfield Films Category:Cloverfield Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Christopher McQuarrie Movies Category:Biography Stars Category:Actors who died in Kevin Macdonald Movies Category:Shakespeare Stars Category:Stage Actors Category:Drama Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:History Stars Category:Romance Stars Category:War Stars Category:International Cinephile Society Awards Nominees Category:Adventure Stars Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Gold Derby Awards Winners Category:Space Stars Category:Netflix Stars Category:BBC Stars Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Nominees Category:Actors who died in Rupert Wyatt Movies Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Les Miserables cast members Category:Disney Stars Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:NAACP Image Award Nominees Category:NAACP Image Award Winners Category:People who died in a The Lion King film Category:Actors voicing animals Category:Washington DC Area Film Nominees Category:Planet of the Apes cast members